Segredo
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Existe um lugar onde nem eu mesma jamais fui... e quando eu vi, você já estava lá. Para Lyralhamachan!


**Disclaimer:  
- Teen Titans não me pertence. Nem aquela Torre legal deles. Uma tragédia.  
**

**Essa fic é um presente pra Lyra-san. Um _just-because_, já que ela adora teen titans que nem eu! Lhama querida, espero que você goste do seu casalzinho aqui, viu? Domo arigatou, querida!

* * *

**

Segredo

_so many times I've watching you_

_And I fell in love with you_

_por tantas vezes eu estive observando você_

_que eu me apaixonei por você_

_/ So Many Times /_

_/ Gadjo /_

Ravena apertou os lençóis com força, os olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante.

_Como isso podia ter acontecido!_

Ouviu um bater na sua porta, mas resolveu ignorar.

Ou melhor, _teria_ que ignorar já que seu corpo sequer se movia.

Não deveria ter voltado para lá.

Olhar para dentro de si mesma.

Tentar descobrir por quê suas meditações estavam confusas, porque se sentia tão vazia e ao mesmo tempo explodindo por dentro, tentar entender porque tudo à volta dela parecia parar no tempo tão de repente quando...

Bateram mais uma vez na porta, com mais força.

-Ravena, sou eu, Mutano... você está bem? ... Está tarde e você ainda não tomou café da manhã... Bom, estamos lá embaixo, se você precisar de alguém...

Ouviu ainda o suspiro fundo do colega Titan, até que o silêncio voltou à sua porta.

Sentou-se na cama, e passou a mão no rosto, como se quisesse acordar uma segunda vez. Mas logo constatou que era inútil, quando sentiu o rosto molhado e encarou as palmas pálidas.

_Lágrimas_.

Olhou para a porta fechada.

_Ninguém deveria olhar para dentro de si mesmo._

De repente, ela só tinha os olhos fechados sobre os travesseiros e soluços molhando o seu tecido.

_E descobrir que uma porta que eu nunca abri... guarda você._

**oOo**

-E então?

Mutano sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Cyborg, que estava dando uma surra em Robin no novo jogo de luta do videogame.

-Acho que ela não gostou de eu ter ido lá, Robin... ela nem me respondeu. Droga! Porque eu tive que ir até lá! E não você?

Robin apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

-Porque não fui que gritei com ela ontem, Mutano.

O jovem Titan cruzou os braços, se recostando no sofá. Afinal, que culpa ele tinha! Poxa, ele estava sempre tentando alegrar a miss-Não-Tenho-Humor, nem que fosse um pouco só... Ele sabia que as piadas dele não tinham a menor graça pra ela. Que ela não gostava dos mesmos filmes que ele. Ela nem sequer _gostava dele_. Mas ela estava sempre ali, quietinha, sozinha...

Ele só queria se aproximar dela. Não sabia nem direito o porquê, mas era como se ele também ficasse triste com a tristeza dela. Era como se ele também se sentisse só quando ela estava longe deles. E sempre ficava perturbado quando a maga se trancava no quarto e se escondia naquele mundo dela, e só dela.

Um mundo da qual ele nunca faria parte.

-Talvez a Ravena esteja precisando de nós! – exclamou Estelar – Por que não fazemos uma supermega surpresa e enchemos o quarto dela com balões coloridos e um bolo enorme de chocolate?

-Estelar, isso é uma festa de aniversário, não antidepressivo. – comentou Cyborg, batendo os dedos descontroladamente contra o joystick – Além do mais, não acho que a Ravena esteja precisando de festa alguma agora... só de um belo pedido de desculpas.

Os três olharam imediatamente para Mutano, que sentiu pequeno, minúsculo, um verme. E teria se transformado em um, se não estivesse também zangado com a atitude da amiga na noite anterior.

O que tinha demais fazer algumas piadinhas... sobre ela?

-Ah, qualé gente! O que eu fiz não foi tão mal assim!

Os olhares inquisidores começavam a assustar o verdinho.

-Mas... mas... ah!

Ninguém disse mais nada. Nem precisaram. Mutano já sentia culpa o bastante por ter extrapolado nas brincadeiras com Ravena.

E lá foi ele, mais uma vez, enfrentar aquela porta fechada.

**oOo**

-Eu nunca cheguei até aqui.

-Você nunca quis, Ravena. – respondeu a de capuz verde, Coragem.

-E por que eu nunca quis? Eu preciso conhecer este lugar... e tudo que tiver nele, para poder controlar meus poderes...

-Mas eu não deixei. – uma vozinha baixa e tímida surgiu às suas costas, e Ravena se deparou com Medo.

Ela suspirou fundo, e a encarou.

-Entendo.

Coragem entregou uma chave para Ravena, e sorriu.

-Acho melhor ir sozinha. Nenhuma de nós jamais foi até ela.

-Ela?

-Sim, há outra de você protegendo essa porta.

Ravena estreitou os olhos, com hesitação. Que tipo de porta "dentro dela" precisaria de uma defensora? O que haveria ali de tão delicado ou precioso que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era?

Porque ela iria querer guardar de si mesma um segredo tão importante?

Atravessou a ponte de espinhos e chegou a um vale, onde duas torres enormes e espiraladas contornavam uma porta pequena e de ferro.

Havia um trinco extremamente desproporcional à porta, quase que do tamanho dela inteira.

Bem na frente, havia uma garota de capuz cor-de-rosa, sentada num banco rodeado de algumas flores violetas e murchas, com as mãos espalmadas sobre o colo.

Ravena se aproximou, e a outra sorriu calmamente em sua direção, se levantando.

-Quem é você?

-Não há um nome para mim, Ravena.

A jovem Titan fechou o cenho contra sua outra parte. Cada vez menos gostava dela. Por que todas as outras não se aproximavam dela?

Por que ela mesma a ignorava?

-Me dê a chave.

Era melhor deixar as suposições para depois. Estava com sérios problemas com seus poderes, e suas meditações não pareciam ajudar. E ainda na noite passada... bom, ela teve problemas com algumas lâmpadas quebradas no corredor da Torre T... e um black-out em metade da ilha.

A de capuz rosa colocou a chave minúscula na enorme fechadura, e a girou. Ouviu-se um clique, e a porta rangeu um pouco.

Uma luz fraca vinha de trás dela.

-Como uma chave tão pequena pode...?

A outra riu.

-São detalhes, Ravena. Apenas as pequenas coisas podem abrir grandes sentimentos.

A maga hesitou a dar um passo em direção a estreita abertura da porta, sentindo o peito arder numa respiração difícil e lenta demais. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e a voz baixa e rouca lhe disse.

-Eu sou seu maior segredo, Ravena... meu nome é...

E abriu a porta.

_-Eu não tenho culpa se você **nunca** acha graça em nada!_

-_Talvez seja porque você não sabe contar piadas. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de seu chá._

_-Ou talvez porque você seja infeliz demais para rir um pouco que seja de qualquer coisa!_

_Ravena arregalou os olhos e fitou o colega de time._

_Mas Mutano não parou. Ele parecia, de alguma forma, realmente zangado com ela._

_Frustrado em suas tentativas tolas de fazê-la rir._

_-Eu não sou infeliz. – a voz soou mais rouca do que ela queria._

_-Ah não! Ah, claro! Como você pode **não ser feliz**! Você é um demônio escondido dentro do deu quarto, só porque um idiota de um livro usou você! Eu nem sei como você pôde se apaixonar por ele... **já que você nem tem sentimentos**!_

_-Cala-a-boca! – ela murmurou entre os dentes._

_Robin e Cyborg largaram o videogame, se virando para Mutano e Ravena. Estelar ia se colocar entre os dois antes que a briga piorasse, mas o menino prodígio sabia que o estopim já havia sido aceso, e a impediu com um breve olhar. Agora, era só esperar explodir..._

_-Eu não estou dizendo mentira nenhuma, estou! Droga, Ravena! Todo mundo aqui está cansado de tentar animar você, entender você, estar com você! Mas é impossível! _

_-Eu mandei você se calar!_

_-Por que! Porque estou falando de você? A intocável Ravena! Que não se mistura com reles mortais? Que nem sequer se importa... afinal, o que você faz aqui, se nada disso é importante pra você? Nada! E como poderia **qualquer coisa **ser importante, se **nada **te faz feliz!_

_-Cala a boca!_

_De repente, tudo era só escuro._

_E o barulho estridente de vidros explodindo no caminho para o quarto da jovem maga._

**oOo**

-Ravena... abra a porta, por favor.

Abriu os olhos molhados, e virou-se para a porta.

Por que ele insistia tanto? Era tão _dolorido_ ouvir a voz dele por trás das paredes...

-Eu... eu... caramba, Rae... eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter dito nada daquilo. Eu estava zangado. Muito zangado... não com você! Mas... não, não era com você... era comigo.

Por que ele não ia embora?

Se nada era importante pra ela... se ela não passava de um ser sem sentimentos... de que valia o perdão dela?

Como ela queria agora ser exatamente tudo aquilo que ele disse.

Como ia doer menos sentir os olhos tão ardidos de chorar.

-Eu só... Ravena, abre essa porta, por favor.

Ele não entendia! Que aquilo a torturava? Ser como ela era! Ter que se guardar o tempo todo, se vigiar a cada momento! Velar cada emoção, cada sentimento para que nada fugisse do controle, para que seus poderes não machucassem ninguém... _porque eles eram importantes_.

Como ele poderia entender?

Era injusto querer que Mutano entendesse seu segredo.

Que ela guardou há tanto tempo, que nem mesma ela se dava conta.

E agora, como ela ia abrir aquela porta?

Como ela ia dizer que o segredo dela era ele?

-Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu _sei_ que você se importa. Que você medita todos os dias para nos proteger de você mesma e... eu nem posso imaginar como isso é horrível. Mas... mas mais horrível fui eu. Eu me importo com você, Rae. E eu fiquei tão zangado em saber que... que eu sou um inútil pra você! Que... que eu nunca vou conseguir fazer você ficar um pouco mais feliz!

Mutano bateu o punho contra a porta, prendendo a respiração.

-Você faz.

Arregalou os olhos e, sem pensar, rodou a maçaneta.

Encontrou a maga sentada em sua cama, com um olhar calmo e as mãos pousadas sobre o colo.

-Ravena... eu... eu só queria pedir desculpas e...

-Tudo bem.

-Tu-tu-tudo bem!

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Assim fácil? – ele perguntou, hesitante, dando um passo em sua direção.

-É. – ela murmurou, com voz baixa.

Mutano se ajoelhou na frente dela, a encarando, como se estivesse a olhando pela primeira ou última vez.

E não saberia dizer qual era mais assustador.

Encantador.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou, timidamente.

Um risco breve e singelo apareceu nos lábios da maga.

-Porque você estava do outro lado da porta.

**Fin**


End file.
